Do I Love Him?
by Kyoru392
Summary: Sakura overhears Naruto expressing his feelings for her. Now Sakura is trying to figure out her feelings for him with the help of Inner Sakura! Narusaku.


My first fanfic! I hope you people like it!

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did though, because then there would be more Narusaku and Kibahina moments:D

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_-Naruto's POV-_**

_The days go by and I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I try to concentrate on something, thoughts of her beautiful laugh and warm touch pour into my mind._

_Her soft pink hair blowing in the wind and her dazzling green eyes that seem to never cease their twinkling cloud my thoughts._

_Every time I draw near to her, the intoxicating scent of sweet cherry blossoms fill my nose._

_Her cheerfulness and innocent personality brightens everyone's day._

_Whenever I see her joyful smile, my heart melts into a river of happiness that seems to flow throughout my body._

_My love for her flows deeper than the deepest ocean._

**_-Normal POV-_**

Naruto looked into her eyes as she smiled. "Sakura-chan, my darling, I love you more than you'll ever know and nothing anyone says or does will ever change the way I feel about you."

She just kept smiling at him. "But I'm afraid you will never know my true love for you." He sighed.

"Great! Now if only I could say that to your face!" he yelled as he threw the picture of Team 7 on the floor.

Unfortunately, the picture fell on Naruto's foot. "Ow!"

Naruto groaned as he flopped onto his bed. The only thing he didn't know was that a certain pink kunoichi accidentally overheard him talking.

Sakura had been about to knock on Naruto's window to give him a scroll from Kakashi, when she overheard him talking to the picture.

'**WHAT!' inner Sakura roared.**

_Wait! Did he just say he loved me!_

'**Are you deaf?! Of course he did!'**

_But-_

'**I can't believe this!' interrupted inner Sakura. **

_But-_

'**He knows we love Sasuke-kun!'**

_Hello! Can I get a word in?_ Inner Sakura glared.

_I'm not sure if I still love him. It's been three years since he left and he always hated me anyway!_

**'Are you saying you've moved on, after everything we've worked for?'**

Sakura shrugged_. I guess I have. He's still my friend and I want him back, but I just don't love him anymore._

'**But Sasuke-kun is so hot though' whined inner Sakura.**

Sakura rolled her eyes._Maybe so, but he never cared, he never protected me, that was always…Naruto. Naruto? Wait, he loved me and I pushed him away, but he still was there when I needed him._

**'Bingo'**

_Oh shut up, you just figured it out too!_

'**Fine! If you don't need me, I'm leaving!'**

Inner Sakura walked off as real Sakura came back to reality.

Sakura looked through the window to see a pacing Naruto who was trying to figure out how to tell Sakura about his feelings.

"Sakura-chan you're just so beautiful. No, no, well its true, but grr I don't know!" he cursed silently under his breath and fell on his bed again.

"Naruto," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. All this time, she had been obsessing over Sasuke and wanting someone to love her. And there was someone who would love and care for her right under her nose. Guilt suddenly flowed through her body like poison.

_I'm such a jerk._

'**Yep you are!' chimed inner Sakura.**

_I thought you left! _

**'Ok, ok, I'll go!' putting her arms up in defeat.**

_He is pretty cute and sweet, even if he is an idiot at times. Am I saying I like him_?

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Naruto…_

_This is the only favor I will ever ask of you…_

_Bring…_

_Bring Sasuke-kun back._

_I couldn't convince him._

_I couldn't stop him._

_I'm sure the only person who can stop him…_

_The only person who can save him is…_

_Naruto…Only You!"_

"_You really love him, huh?"asked Naruto with a hint of sadness in his voice,_

"_I understand very well the pain that you are going through."_

"_Naruto…" cried Sakura, "Thank you."_

"_I will bring Sasuke back for sure!" said Naruto, giving her a thumbs up and a big smile, "This is a promise of a lifetime!"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

_He was willing to be miserable just so I could be happy again!_ _Thought Sakura as she fought to keep in her tears._

'**Wow! You really are a jerk!' inner Sakura said brightly.**

"Would you shut up!" yelled Sakura.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Naruto as he fell off his bed and scrambled to his feet.

Sakura gasped. _Dang it!_

"Oh Sakura-chan, its you!"

"Uhhhh…hi Naruto-kun!" Sakura eyes widened as she clamped her hand over her mouth in horror.

'**Awww! Look who loves Naruto or should I say Naruto-kun!' giggled inner Sakura.**

_I-I don't love him, d-do I?_

Naruto ran over to the window and opened it up, "Come on in, Sakur- wait! Since when have I been Naruto-kun?" he asked skeptically, but inside his heart skipped a beat.

"Well…"she said hesitantly as she entered his room. The tears were building up at an alarming rate.

"I-um," She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh Naruto-kun," she cried putting her head in her hands, "How can you love me when I've always been so cruel to you!"

Naruto winced, "You heard?" Sakura nodded and continued her desperate crying. Naruto wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Sakura's heart melted at his touch. She stopped crying and looked up into his ocean blue eyes. They were full of love and passion for… her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked softly as he gently stroked her hair.

Naruto smiled and pulled Sakura away so that they were at eye level. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Yes, I meant it with all of my heart!"

The pink kunoichi stared into the beautiful eyes that she loved so much. Her heart was pounding wildly. _What's wrong with me?_

But she already knew the answer. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze. "What?" he asked stupidly.

Sakura glared at him, "Idiot, I said I love you too!"

He looked down at her hoping against hope this all wasn't some sick joke. What he saw made him smile. Her eyes were filled with the same love and passion his own held.

Naruto leaned forward and his lips came crashing against hers. It was a gentle kiss, but still full of passion. They broke apart smiling. Sakura completely forgot her reason for being there in the first place.

'**Oh Yeah! Take that Sasuke!' **

Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck as their lips met once again.

'**Awww!' squealed inner Sakura.**

She blushed as Naruto pulled her closer deepening the kiss. _Go away!_

**'Hmf! Fine! Just don't get into too much trouble! Hehe!'**

**_-Naruto's POV-_**

_The days go by and I can't stop thinking about her. At least now I know she will always be at my side._

* * *

Oh! The wonderful fluff! XD Please review! Constructive critisism is good too! 


End file.
